Born to Try
by Ice QueenRaven
Summary: There's a girl who returned. Mysterious. Sendoh, Koshino and Fukuda together with some other characters vow to see find out about her and hopefully, change her and make her forget her past...But it seemed like Mission Impossible, will they Succeed?
1. Default Chapter

She walked on the street.  
  
Long straight Indigo hair.  
  
Blue halter-top.  
  
Red shorts.  
  
Branded sport shoes with ankle-socks.  
  
She looked at the piece of paper in her smooth hands.  
  
" Ryonan High School."  
  
"I am back."  
  
The story begins from here.  
  
" Class, we have a new student who's transferred from Tokyo."  
  
She walked in.  
  
" Ohayoh. My name is Tsukishi Ruien. You can call me Rui."  
  
" Thank you for sharing with us your information. Could you find a place to sit so that we can start our lessons immediately?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
_________In the Canteen____________  
  
" Do you know?"  
  
" Know what?"  
  
" There's a new girl in my class. She's damn bloody hot!"  
  
Another voice said.  
  
" Who's that hot girl, Koshino?"  
  
" Oh she's Tsukishi Ruien."  
  
_________40 minutes before the start of Basketball Training_________  
  
A girl  
  
Walked into the Gym that was filled with basketball players.  
  
She picked up a basketball lying on the floor.  
  
Her eyes flashed.  
  
Her pupils turned from green to purple.  
  
Everyone noticed that.  
  
" She's that girl form my class!" Koshino realized.  
  
She dribbled the ball.  
  
Ran towards the hoop and  
  
Did a magnificent Slam Dunk.  
  
The hoop shook tremendously.  
  
She stood behind the line  
  
And  
  
SWISH!  
  
It was a beautiful three-pointer.  
  
She dribbled the ball as fast as she could, oblivious that the gym was silent, everyone outside were also watching her with amazement.  
  
She raised her hands with the ball.  
  
Did the most splendid fadeaway.  
  
^Applause^  
  
She snapped out of it and her eyes returned to the normal shade of green.  
  
^ More Applause ^  
  
Suddenly  
  
^ Silence ^  
  
Sendoh walked towards Meina.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" SoMeBoDy."  
  
Everyone started whispering.  
  
" She's talented!"  
  
" Almost as good as anybody in the team."  
  
" Like Sendoh?"  
  
" No way!"  
  
" She is!"  
  
" Whatever."  
  
Meina's eyes turned blue for a moment then purple.  
  
Coach Taoka walked toward her.  
  
" What's your name?"  
  
" Tsukishi Ruien. Rui will do."  
  
" So Rui. Do you want to join the Ryonan Basketball team?  
  
After considering for a while.  
  
" No."  
  
Everyone in the basketball Team was shocked.  
  
Coach Taoka said.  
  
" You have potential and you are good in basketball. It will be a pity if you don't join. Why don't you want to join?"  
  
" Personal problems. I promised myself never to touch a basketball again. But I broke those rules."  
  
She looked at her hands.  
  
Lifting her head with a smirk.  
  
" I should be going. Don't bet on it."  
  
She picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulders and walked off. 


	2. Her dark past

Heyyz minna! Well the reason that Rui could do a slam dunk is because she is rather tall for a girl. She is about slightly shorter than Mitsui, whom is 184-187cm. When she slam dunks, her hands are not really touching the hoop, barely touching, to be exact. Anyway, please do check out my other fanfic called The 2 mvps. All righty! Though this is a REALLY short chappie, let's go on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2 Her dark past.  
  
Rui stood at her apartment's balcony.  
  
As she saw a family of 4, with two kids walking across the road and into a café, her past came floating back.  
  
^ FLASHBACK^  
  
Rui was devastated.  
  
She had just received news from her Grandfather that her brother had died in a hit-and-run accident outside his school.  
  
" Oni-chan."  
  
Tsukishi Rui and her brother were orphans the moment Rui was born. Their Otou-san had passed away in a car crash when he was rushing to the hospital to see her Okaa-san and her.  
  
But she was playing basketball with her peers at a public basketball court when the accident took place. She took the whole thing so seriously that she forbids herself to touch a basketball ever in her life again.  
  
That was truly a pity. She was very good in basketball.  
  
From then on, she turned from a kind-gullible-smiley-lovely girl into a sarcastic-cold-distant-cool person. The Rui that everyone knew was gone. And in her place, it was another unfamiliar Rui.  
  
Actually  
  
There is a certain someone that could bring her back.  
  
And that was her Oni-chan.  
  
Is it too late to take away that cold mask which is on her face since young till now? Well, no one knows. It's all up to her, to accept reality or to live in the past and brood over her brother's death.  
  
Is it Mission Impossible?  
  
^ END OF FLASHBACK ^ 


	3. The consequences of a volcano eruption

Frozenfemale: Thanx for telling me that! I have always been very used to writing this style so it will be sort of a great change for me. I'll try, ok? If I am unable to do so, please don't blame me! Anywae, I would like to know when are you going to update your fanfic "Alone and Forgotten"? I practically love that fic!  
  
The plot of this story: All the teams know one another but the matches have not started. Except that the match of Ryonan against Shohoku had been over last week. The preliminary matches will start in 3 weeks time.  
  
Author's note: Hehe. I know that all of you are curious about who is Rui's brother but I have no intention of leaking it out yet. He might be someone you know and he also might be someone you don't know so send in reviews please to guess is it. A lot will happen in the future chapters and I can bet you wouldn't expect it.  
  
Chapter 3 The consequences of a Volcano Eruption  
  
" It sure is rather hot for a Sunday" Sendoh exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah." Koshino, Fukuda and the others chorused.  
  
The Ryonan Basketball Team was on an excursion that Sunday. Sendoh had suggested for them to check out the new Sports shop at the Shopping mall and everyone was eager to do so.  
  
Suddenly, someone at the bus stop caught their eyes. It was Rui. She was wearing a blue Nike shirt, black and orange surfer shorts and a pair of clean sneakers.  
  
A light bulb appeared on top of (Chibi) Sendoh's head.  
  
" Hey guys, what about dropping the Sports shop idea and trailing that girl?" Everyone agreed.  
  
Rui boarded the next bus that came and the whole Ryonan Team managed to squeeze into Uozumi's father's Space wagon. Hikoichi was scribbling away on his handy dandy notepad as Uozumi drove behind the bus.  
  
Rui finally alighted outside Shohoku High School. " That's weird." Everyone thought. She entered the Gym of Shohoku High School with the whole of Ryonan's basketball team only a few meters behind her.  
  
Rui said " Konnichiwa minna!"  
  
Everybody came forward to greet her except Rukawa who was practicing.  
  
Miyagi greeted her " Konnichiwa Rui-san! How are you?"  
  
Rui grinned to the surprise of those who were watching her outside. " I am just fine Ryota. So what's up with Aya and you?"  
  
Miyagi blushes.  
  
Mitsui walked over, " Yo gal! How's life at Ryonan?  
  
Rui's face darkened " Life sux, big time man! Sakuragi yelled " DID YOU MEET SPIKEY?"  
  
Sendoh tried hard not to sneeze or laugh. Rui smirked " Spiky? Oh I get it. There was this guy who went up to me and asked my name. Dammit! His smile is really contagious and it almost freaked me out! I just did a few of my moves at Ryonan and those people looked as if they have seen Jesus!"  
  
Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi and the others laughed (excluding Rukawa)  
  
Kogure smiled " Its because you are really terrific! We have seen you play so many times but you never fail to amaze us. It' s very normal for them not to be able to take it all at one time." Rui said. " You are flattering me, Kogure-sempai. Opps. I haven't say Hi to my best friend yet!"  
  
She ran to Rukawa. " Hey Kae-kun!"  
  
Rukawa turned back. " Hn."  
  
Rui fumed. " Baka!"  
  
She pulled his shirt until he faced her.  
  
" Baka baka baka! Is that how you greet your best friend? I came all the way from Ryonan to visit you and this is all I got? Baka baka baka!"  
  
Rukawa sighed and gave her a small peck on the cheek. " Is that enough?"  
  
Rui grinned like a Cheshire cat. " Much better."  
  
Both of them sat on the chairs at the side of the court and engaged in a conversation when.  
  
^ BONG ^  
  
Hikoichi lost his balance and hit his head on the ground.  
  
The others came to help him up.  
  
Rui and Rukawa's eyes lit up when they saw the opposing team.  
  
Rui snarled" WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HEREEE!!!"  
  
Kogure, Mitsui, Miyagi and even Sakuragi went over to calm her down. They knew that whenever she uses the "F" word, she's damn bloody pissed off so in order not to cause a volcano eruption. They did all they could while Ayako lead the other team outside to explain to them the consequences of a volcano eruption.  
  
The other team looked very stunned when they finish hearing Ayako's explanation. Rui had already calmed down so Ayako decided to invite them into their Gym.  
  
" What are your doing here?" Rui asked in a calm way.  
  
" Urm.We are here to." Sendoh stated.  
  
" Yo checku Shohoku!" Hikoichi finished.  
  
" YES!" All of the Ryonan members started nodding their heads vigorously.  
  
" REALLY?" Rui asked.  
  
" YES!" They nodded again in chibi form.  
  
" Okies." Rui started walking away.  
  
Phew!  
  
" WHAT KIND OF FOOL DO YOU THINK I AM? I SAW ALL OF YOU TRALING ME! I AM NOT THAT STUPID!!!" Rui burst.  
  
O_o. What kind trouble will they get into? Whom do you hope will turn out with Rui? VOTE AND REVIEW!  
  
Akira Sendoh Hisashi Mitsui Kenji Fugima Nobunaga Kiyota Others_____ 


End file.
